Octubre, festival Akari y el estudio.
'Sábado, 1 de Octubre.' Etsuko Shujii san nos invitó a un paseo a la montaña hoy. Etsuko es una de las traductoras voluntarias del programa y tiene una perrita de 16 años que siempre va con ella, aunque creo que no debió de haber venido hoy. El paseo para subir la montaña inició en lo que fue un antiguo monasterio entre los bosques de Maple, los queridos momiyii, los llaman. Los maples todavía tienen hojas verdes, y parece que la variedad japonesa tiene hojas mucho más pequeñas y delicadas que el Maple que conocía de Canadá, lo que los hace casi tan delicados como le encaje. Hoy solo queda un santuario doble de 400 años de antigüedad, un tesoro nacional de Japón. Curiosamente un hay un santuario construido frente al otro, como para proteger al primero. Este segundo santuario todavía está activo para ceremonias y lo único que tiene en su altar es un espejo.thumb|left|316px|Higenbana. Flor de octubre. Continuamos la caminata hacia la montaña por el “camino del emperador”, que poco a poco pasó de ser una brecha a una línea difusa a una caminata casi vertical. Llegó un punto donde la perrita no pudo subir así que esta vez Sherman la cargo, pero en la siguiente roca resbalosa y con tanta insistencia de Etsuko san, la perrita subió entre resbalones y en un momento se resbaló y cayó casi tres metros entre piedras y arbustos, de suerte se detuvo y no cayó el resto de los metros que faltaban para llegar al río. Entonces con tanta amabilidad subimos 20 minutos con la perrita cargada en brazos de Sherman para que luego Etsuko y Nanachan (así se llama la perrita, Nana, y a todos lo niños o mascotas, les añaden el chan) tuvieran que esperar media hora sentadas en una piedra mientras nosotros subíamos el resto. Como dice Alejandro mi hermano, tanta amabilidad resulta desagradable y en este casi ilógica. thumb|322px En la noche presentamos nuestro trabajo ante la comunidad en el Centro Cultural. Todo transcurrió dentro de lo normal y con la lentitud habitual de la traducción. Al terminar, dijeron que la sección de preguntas quedaba para la próxima fiesta en una semana. Y entonces todos se levantaron tomaron sus sillas y en 2 minutos la sala estaba recogida. Y entonces, mientras yo trataba de contestar o saludar a personas interesadas de la conferencia, Akemi san me dice “Maliia chail!” Uy! En medio del alboroto y las mesas arrastradas dejé mi silla tratando de seguir contestando preguntas y Watanabe san me tomó del brazo y antes de que pudiera voltear o pensar en despedirme la sala estaba vacía y yo en el auto Watanabe. Tanta eficiencia fue definitivamente desconcertante. Parece ser también parte del estilo de socialización japonés. 'Lunes, 3 de octubre.' He de confesar que hoy cené un platillo que no me gustó nada, nadita. Hasta hoy toda la comida excepto por el natto y un par de vegetales chiclosos y gelatinosos, todo me había gustado y lo que no me parecía maravilloso si era apetecible incluyendo las papas gelatinosas ya mezcladas con todo. Pero hoy, en la cena había oden, un plato para el invierno, donde ponen una estufa eléctrica en la mesa con un olla gigante donde flotan verduras y otras piezas. El oden de hoy por lo menos era de distintos tipos de papas gelatinosas, pescado fuerte que parecía calamar (aunque el traductor electrónico lo definía como “cod”, no parecía nada a eso, y huevos duros en un caldo de miso) A esta mezcla nada agradable se le agregaba otro miso, una salsa espesa y oscura que parecía un mole. Al principio pensé que era un curry y me emocioné. No es que fuera todo incomible, pero si la mezcla más desagradable que me pudiera imaginar aquí, sólo falto en natto de botana, esto al grado de que el huevo duro (que normalmente ha sido mi dolor de cabeza) fue lo mejor del plato. Lo bueno de esta noche es que ahora me gusta el huevo duro… rara manera de cambiar de gustos. 'Martes, 4 de octubre.' Ayer no pude dormir, mi mente irradiaba mil ideas y tuve que prender y apagar la luz de mi cuarto como veces para poder escribirlas, hasta que opté por escribir mis ideas sólo la luz en la oscuridad. La luz, que podemos ser la frontera entre la luz y la materia, tal vez seamos una membrana permeable y soluble al grado de que un día nos podamos convertir en la luz misma, cómo en ese sueño que tuve hace dos meses donde flotaba en la luz blanca, y no había nada más que luz blanca, no había aire, ni agua, ni cuerpo, ni materia, sólo luz blanca, pero aún a'sí podía sentir mis manos, o tal vez mis manos sentían la luz y su movimiento en ella. ' Tal vez esta sea la herida luminosa, mi herida luminosa.' 'Jueves, 6 de octubre.' Las linternas están terminadas, todas, así que hoy fue un día relajado, de platicar, planear nuestro viaje a Naoshima, de ir al supermecado todos juntos en bici para regresar entre campos de arroz, de comer dulces y esperar a Nagao san y al resto de la comitiva para tomar las fotos de las linternas. thumb|300px|En la esquina de los Watanabe. El paseo al supermercado es toda una aventura, primero somos las únicas tres cabecitas occidentales y dos de ellas son llamativamente rubias, creo que yo pasaría más desapercibida, pero juntos llamamos la atención. Visitar la tienda es una aventura, hoy compré té de umeboshi. Las umeboshis son ciruelas en vinagre, similares a nuestro chamoy, son deliciosas, pero a los japoneses les sorprende mucho que nos gusten. Este te, en realidad no es una infusión es más bien un polvo para hacer el té que le agregan al arroz, delicioso! La variedad de té e infusiones aquí es impresionante y deliciosa. Nagao Takeshi san es el fotógrafo voluntario del proyecto. Tal vez ya platiqué de el pero es el hombre más chistoso del pueblo. Tiene 85 años y no para de decirle bromas de doble sentido a Sharman, de decir que es un hombre muy desdichado que no tiene mujer y que su novia es o una de sus muchas cámaras o su bici, y me sigue diciendo que yo puedo ser su novia. Se cuelga tres cámaras al cuello, se pone la boina de lado y manda besos para que le sonrías en su foto. Nagao san ha de haber sido un peligro hace 50 años! Las cuatro linternas son completamente distintas, creo que no sólo son prueba de la diversidad del papel y del Mino washi sino también inevitablemente de nuestras nacionalidades, y como evitar ser evidentemente berlinesco o británico o japonés o mexicano, si sobre todo mexicano si terminé haciendo cactus de nuevo… cactus que parecen vegetación marina. 'Lunes, 10 de octubre. ' No he tocado esta compu desde el jueves en la noche. Este fin de semana ha sido una alucinación, uno de esos sueños que no tienen orden, ni fin, donde todo se mezcla y esta en la frontera entre lo real y lo fantástico, así que trataré de recordar lo más relevante, porque ya se pierde en mi memoria. No recuerdo qué sucedió el viernes por el día, pero en la noche cenamos en el taller de Haba san en honor a Isabel Espinoza, una artista ecuatoriana que estuvo aquí hace siete años. Así que mientras hablabamos japonés, español, alemán, inglés y francés, cenamos todo tipo de pescado y sushi acompañado por sakes y vinos de ciruela. Cenamos entre linternas japonesas antiguas, montones de washi, aros de bamboo, brochas, botes de pintura, animales de colores y dinosaurios de papel. Ahora la cena terminó más tarde a las 11 de la noche y sin aplauso ni reverencias, fue una sorpresa. IMG_5465.jpg|La mesa lista en el taller de Haba san. IMG_5467.jpg|Un festín. De izq. a der.Taiga kuhn san, Isabel Espinosa, Yoishin San, Sanae san y haba san. IMG_5470.jpg|Continuando con Fruta san, Sharman y Wakochan. El sábado comenzó el acomodo de las linternas para el festival. Una vez que oscureció, las linternas se encendieron y las calles de Mino se llenaron de cascadas de gente y uno que otro extranjero perdido, por lo menos tres. Mino se transformó, se iluminaron los techos udatsu, se llenaron las tiendas, salieron los kimonos, y las linternas. Realmente es una competencia difícil y especializada, había de todo y precioso, con una excelente manufactura. Las linternas de los niños resultaron de lo más simpáticas, coloridas y libres. Cuando enfrió fuimos a cenar a casa de Ichihara san, dueño de una tienda de regalos y baratijas japonesas. Su casa es enorme, aunque mas bien parece una bodega continua que solo guarda un salón de tatami japonés en el último piso. Allí cenamos entre risas y observaciones, los hombres ya estaban completamente borrachos y la señora Ichihara no deja de traer platos y platos de comida. Ya no sé que voy a hacer con la comida, parece no tener una pausa, y entonces tal vez el monstruo comelón de El viaje de Chihiro '' hace más sentido ahora. El domingo regresamos al taller para una junta con el equipo del Centro Cultural, el Bunkakaika, donde prácticamente lo único que entendimos fueron las fechas para tres nuevas juntas con motivo de las visitas a escuelas. Todo lo demás quedó perdido entre la traducción y su desorganización. Cuando terminamos ya había comenzado nuestro “garden palty” en el patio de nuestro estudio como todo y un asador para okonomiyakis donde Hisae tuvo que cocinar al estilo Hiroshima durante media fiesta. Es curioso parecía que esto era una fiesta eterna incomprensible, pero terminamos a las tres de la tarde y entonces fuimos a al museo de la residencia Imai, donde dos señoras nos vistieron con kimonos. Yo no tenía idea ni de lo complejo ni de lo grande que son los kimonos, fueron 45 minutos por persona. Empezaron con un fondo y calcetines satinados. Me enredaron 5 toallas alrededor de la cintura y el pecho para que el obi (cinturón de seda) no se cayera y terminaron con un moño precioso lleno de flores en la espalda. Entonces finalmente después de hora y media salimos a la calle a pasear y a tomar fotos (o más bien a que nos tomaran fotos porque con el kimono apenas si puedes caminar), definitivamente como un atractivo más del festival. No sé si el kimono fue el responsable pero terminamos dando una entrevista para la televisión koreana entre todos los curiosos que desfilaban por allí. 2011akari016.JPG|Akari Festival 2011, Mino. 2011akari022.JPG|Akari Festival 2011. 2011akari094.JPG|Kimonos para el Akari Festival. IMG_5482.jpg|La Linterna de Hideka san, la hija de Haba san, experta en linternas. IMG_5483.jpg|En las calles de Mino. IMG_5500.jpg|Zoë, Takako san y Watanabe san. IMG_5498.jpg|Gallllden Pallltyyy!!! IMG_5501.jpg|con Akemi san y Takako san. Hoy ya todo parece un sueño confuso que continuó con un almuerzo al lado del río. Un amigo de Hisae nos invitó a comer a un restaurante especializado en anguila estilo Nagoya. El formato de un restaurante japonés puede ser completamente distinto a uno occidental, no sólo porque unos usa zapatillas especiales y los baños son unas capsulas automatizadas, sino que también comimos en un salón de tatami enorme con vista al río y una chica sólo entró, dejó las charolas tipo bento y desapareció. Eramos la única mesa. La señora que nos invitó (de quién tampoco puedo recordar el nombre) nos explicó todos los pasos para comer anguila, realmente deliciosa y de lo más delicada. Antes no me gustaba la anguila, pero aquí fue deliciosa. Espero que hoy termine este sueño para mañana poder continuar con otro y finalmente poder hacer algo de trabajo en el estudio porque entre tanto evento, tantas visitas y comida, no hemos logrado avanzar mucho. Y entonces creo que se empieza a acumular en nosotros un sentimiento desconcertante entre maravilla, gozo y ansiedad, es también un extraño agotamiento. 'Domingo, 16 de Octubre. Hoy regresamos de Takamatsu. Pasamos cuatros días en las islas de mar interior de Japón entre las Islas de Shikoku y Honshu, en Naoshima y Teshima . “Naoshima es un lugar especial” dice la Lonely Planet. Y vaya que lo es. Naoshima fue sólo una isla pesquera hasta hace poco, cuando la compañía Benesse decidió alojar aquí su colección y construir un complejo de museos desarrollados por Tadao Ando. Ahora todas las islas dan lugar a un montón de proyectos y festivales donde se celebra la relación entre el arte contemporáneo y la naturaleza con un estilo muy japonés. El primer día visitamos el Museo Chichu , (que significa literalemente “enterrado”, porque en realidad sí está escondido debajo de la tierra, en la montaña para no interrumpir el paisaje natural). Es un lugar muy particular porque alberga muy pocas piezas pero con espacios completamente creados para ellas. Este museo se desarrollo con la intensión de crear un espacio para tres cuadros de los lirios acuáticos de Monet y para acompañarlos se seleccionaron tres instalaciones de James Turrell, una de Walter de María y el edificio de Ando . El lugar vive completamente en otra dimensión, todos los detalles son perfectos, el silencio es completo, y las piezas puras, sencillas, vivenciales, directas, y muy pocas. IMG_5502.jpg|Vista al Mar Interior desde Naoshima. IMG_5508.jpg IMG_5509.jpg|El patio del ryokan en Naoshima. DSC04391.jpg|Acabo tradicional de madera quemada. DSC04395.jpg|un lindo izakaya (pub) en Naoshima También visitamos varias instalaciones en casas japonesas restauradas y en el paisaje, el Museo Benesse , el Museo de Lee Ufan , el Museo de Teshima (que es un edificio oval construido por Ryue Nishizawa y con una instalación de Rei Naito, así como la instalación de Archivos del Corazón de Boltanski, también en Teshima. Es complejo describir este lugar sin imágenes. La propuesta contemporánea japonesa es muy particular; está rodeada de una sencillez, belleza y respeto espectaculares, que sólo podría uno encontrar aquí. DSC04408.jpg|En la isla de Teshima, rumbo a "Les Archives de Coeur" de Boltanski. DSC04415.jpg|Museo de Teshima. DSC04432.jpg|Video-instalación de Pipilotti Rist, Teshima. DSC04439.jpg|Instalación de ------- , Teshima IMG_5517.jpg|Arrozales, Teshima. IMG_5531.jpg|Esperando el ferry... IMG_5539.jpg|Desde el Lee ufan Museum... IMG_5542.jpg|Explorando la costa de Naoshima. IMG_5549.jpg|Instalación de Teresita Fernández, Bennese Art House. IMG_5555.jpg|La calabaza de Yayoi Kusama IMG_5559.jpg IMG_5562.jpg IMG_5569.jpg|En el puerto de Naoshina, rumbo a Takamatsu. DSC04452.jpg|Takamatsu. Creo que el resto sólo lo puedo describir con las imágenes mismas. Hoy regresamos al estudio y al trabajo, y ahora con muchas ideas y también una especie de vacío. Creo que todavía no he logrado comenzar a trabajar y a desarrollar nada, todo está todavía en una etapa de propuesta muy temprana. Espero poder empezar a ver algo pronto, algo que sea pleno. Realmente necesito encontrar una nueva opción dentro de mi trabajo, y quiero materializarla, pero creo que todavía no logro tocarla. Quiero trabajar sobre la idea de la luz y sus cualidades intangibles, como si el washi me ayudara a consolidarlas. Domingo, 23 de octubre. Esta fue una semana de taller; finalmente pudimos concentrarnos un poco y empezar a trabajar en el taller ya en nuestra propia obra porque sin jugar con materiales, y pasar un rato concentrados ninguno de los cuatro podíamos definir qué hacer con nuestro trabajo. Creo que el proceso creativo es como si pensáramos con las manos. De mi montón de pruebas y experimentos con la fibra del washi, por lo menos pude encontrar dos cosas que tanto funcionan para mí como formalmente. Cuando paso por el puente cruzando el río me detengo a ver el Sol, por alguna razón ahí me gusta ver el sol, y las piedras a la orilla del río. Y por alguna razón, estos son los elementos del paísaje que ahora emergen en mi trabajo: el sol y su luz natural, transparente y silenciosa, las piedras y el río que la absorben, son contenedores que la reciben. IMG_5581.jpg|contenedores de washi. IMG_5582.jpg|detalle. IMG_5577.jpg|Visita a una tienda de pintura tradicional, Gifu IMG_5584.jpg|Detalle, fibra de kozo thai y toro aioi artificial como aglutinante. IMG_5578.jpg|pigmentos. IMG_5579.jpg|y más... Creo que partir de esto podré generar una instalación de depósito de luz hechos de washi. Así que estos últimos tres días los dediqué a hacer una pequeña fabriquita de recipientes de washi muy delgados. Y espero poder hacer una serie de grabados sin tinta, y un par de dibujos con texto… veremos cuando logro hacer porque honestamente todos los días olvido que nuestro taller es un espacio público y de entretenimiento local donde cualquiera se aparece para platicar, curiosear y preguntar con la excusa de traer unos dulces o cualquier similar y nosotros somos también una especie de entretenimiento y novedad de temporada. Creo que a todos nos está resultando difícil cumplir con tanta actividad social, muy generosa y cariñosa, pero también demandante. De hecho el sábado tuvimos que comer doble lunch, porque Ohara san nos invitó lo que nosotros entendimos como tomar el té. Resulta que Ohara san es una señora, voluntaria del programa, muy dulce que nos trae flores todas las semanas. Una vez ya la habíamos dejado plantada para el té por confusiones de lenguaje, así es que ahora no era inevitable la visita y entonces para no estar hambrientos comimos antes de ir al té, pero para nuestra sorpresa el té, era una comida de 5 tiempos occidentales, en una preciosa casita miniatura que parecía sacada de un cuento del bosque mágico… y para continuar con nuestra sorpresa todo en la casa excepto el quitarse los zapatos en la entrada) era completamente occidental. Ohara san y su esposo Tat, resultaron enormes amantes del estilo occidental, así que parecían muy felices de poder tener invitados occidentales para completar su hogar. La comida fue deliciosa, pero después de eso, ninguno de los tres pudo acercarse a la cena. Entonces resulta bastante difícil concentrarse en el trabajo de taller y también comerse la infinita línea de pastelitos y cumplir con todas las invitaciones. Zoë ha estado contando las cajas de dulces/galletas/panes que hemos recibido hasta ahora, el lunes pasado llevábamos en 18, sin contar el resto detallitos. Hoy decidí que ya no puedo comer dulces, ni postres ni nada por aunque insistan y tengamos que ser diplomáticos, sonriente y muy amables, no más dulces, los alucino. (claro, hay que ser honestos, la mayoría son deliciosos y completamente distintos, aunque hay uno que otro demasiado chicloso o suave). 'Miércoles, 26 de septiembre. ' El primer día de cielo soleado y aire helado, hoy empezó el frío en Mino, y fue un día largo y variado. Visitamos el Centro de Industria y Tecnología de la Prefectura de Gifu, ''en su departamento de papel. Básicamente es el centro de investigación de papel de Mino que da servicio a la industria y talleres de papel para la investigación, pruebas y desarrollo de procesos de papel. Aquí aprendimos a hacer papel de gran formato (1 x 2 metros). El proceso el completamente artesanal y de labor intensiva. Básicamente consiste en preparar la fibra y luego colocar cuatro cubetas en cada esquina para lanzar el material hacia el centro del molde simultáneamente. Luego el papel de cubre con tela y cobijas absorbentes, se absorbe tres veces y se adhiere a la plancha de calor para su secado. Se dice fácil pero toma 35 minutos en elaborar una pieza de papel con la participación de nosotros cuatro y cuatro más del personal de instituto. Este papel ya no se fabrica ni industrial, ni artesanalmente, sino sólo en ocasiones especiales y sobre encargo interno de la prefectura, y la verdad que no me sorprende porque lo laborioso y complejo del proceso simplemente resulta imposible de producir de manera continua. IMG_5603.jpg|Mezclando la fibra. IMG_5592.jpg|Se echa la fibra con cubeta desde cada esquina y luego se corrigen los detalles. IMG_5594.jpg|Se mueve el molde de bambú sobre cobijas y se cubre con más cobijas. IMG_5598.jpg|Se absorbe la mayor cantidad de agua posible... IMG_5599.jpg|y se transfiere a la plancha de secado. IMG_5602.jpg|y se espera a que se seque completamente. Al terminar, comimos un ''softocremo de calabaza, es decir un helado (sumamente suave y cremoso) de calabaza, uno de los sabores de otoño, y también tratamos de avanzar algo de trabajo en el taller aunque solo logramos trabajar hora y media… Haba san invitó a otra cena hoy, para compartir una variedad de hongos extrañísimos y carísimos que les regaló la familia de Hisae de Hiroshima. En este país realmente crece el dinero en los árboles, los arbustos y los hongos. La diversidad y el precio de los delicatessen japoneses es altísima, sumamente apreciada y consumida y sobre todo regalada. Ayer también comimos frijoles dulces de Tokyo, en una variedad muy fina. Una bolsa de 100 grs. puede costar 10,000 yenes, como 100 euros… Yo decidí no ir porque entre las desveladas, actividades del taller, cenas y la carencia confusa de fines de semana, ya me sentía muy cansada. Así que no fui, y bien hecho porque en casa de los Watanabe tuvimos también una cena muy especial. Watanabe san regresó ayer de Hokkaido, y trajo mantequilla y dulces de las monjas trampistas de Hokkaido y una caja de congelados. Entre ellos una tercera parte de cangrejo gigante, y por gigante, no me refiero en términos esperados, el cangrejo de Hokkaido tiene 50 cm de diámetro o más, sus manos son casi del tamaño de las mías y sus patas son del ancho de una zanahoria. La carne de este cangrejo es de lo más suave y dulce (cabe recordar que sigo en una controversial pausa de mi dieta vegetariana). Es la primera y probablemente única vez que coma cangrejo gigante (realmente gigante). thumb|left '''Jueves, 27 de octubre. Hoy comprendí porque en Mino todos hablan del terrible frío, y es que ayer amaneció helado y de un día para otro el Sol simplemente dejó de calentar, parece que simplemente desconectaron algo porque el cambio fue abrupto pero aún sigue soleado, con una luz transparente y deliciosa. Hoy visitamos Seki, la ciudad vecina con Ogi san, una de las traductoras voluntarias, y comimos unagui, que es la anguila asada con salsa soya y azucar, realmente es deliciosa (aunque en la noche cené otro pescado especial de Hokkaido que también trajo Watanabe san, ya no sé que hacer con tanta comida, o cómo negarme, pero empieza a ser una cantidad tal que se me hace un nudo en el estómago) En el séptimo piso del Edificio de la ciudad de Seki, hay un pequeño museo escondido que hoy también visitamos con Ogi san. Aquí exponían los kimonos de uno de los maestros tejedores de kimonos del Japón declarado un Tesoro Nacional Vivo. Este es un título que Japón le otorga a los grandes personajes de Japón y aquellos que representan algo así como un patrocinio intangible viviente, el concepto me parece de lo más halagador y dulce porque refleja el gran aprecio y admiración que hay hacia los grande artistas y artesanos de producen la estética y la cultura en Japón. No recuerdo el nombre del artista (prometo recuperarlo pronto), pero los kimonos son como acuarelas en seda completamente abstractos, delicados, transparentes y de unas tonalidades bellísimas. Es difícil describirlo, pero compré el catálogo, así que una imagen explicará mejor. Da la impresión de que los kimonos son simplemente la excusa, o el soporte para crear una pieza estética, como si fueran el mejor lugar para desarrollar la delicadeza tanto del textil como del color. Del precio no hay ni comentario, cada uno puede valer lo que vale una casa promedio en Tokyo. Domingo, 30 de octubre. El viernes visitamos una escuela para niños con capacidades diferentes. Eran cuatro grupos pequeños con entre 4 y 6 alumnos cada uno, y la mayoría hombres, curiosamente sólo dos niñas. Casi todos tenían síndrome down o autismo, pero todos podías caminar y moverse con bastante agilidad, parece que el problema principal es la comunicación verbal. Cada grupo tenía un país asignado con su bandera, fotos y mapas del país, y no recibieron con frases en inglés. “Good morning how are you? I am fine”. La clase a la que atendíamos era “International Communication”. Ya nos habían estudiado previamente así que sabían si se trataba de hamburguesas, salchichas, futbol o sombreros. Cada niño hizo un dibujo sencillo con recortes de papel que se convirtieron en una bolsa con un foco y todas las linternas fueron acomodadas en una estructura de madera con forma de pino de navidad. Vaya reinterpretaciones culturales postmodernas: pino de navidad con focos de sobreros, salchichas, hamburguesas y balones de futbol. Fue muy divertido y los niños son de lo más cariñosos, alegres y participativos. Fue difícil despedirse porque no nos soltaban las manos, de hecho los maestros nos tuvieron que jalar y empujar en una sala de juntas para poder terminar! Y el plan del día era visitar una tienda de kimonos usados, pero como estaba cerrada y Watanabe san se apenó tanto que terminamos en el “Feather Museum” de Seki. Y entre mis sueños y siesta, obviamente asumí que era alguna especie de colección de plumas, así que cuando llegamos al museo Feather empezamos a ver un montón de navajas de afeitar y juguetes antiguos, hasta que entre mi somnolencia y distracción entendí que el Feather Museum es más bien la colección personal del dueño de “Feather, razor blades”. Así que por media hora visitamos un extraño museo que ilustraba toda la historia de las barbas masculinas y el cómo domesticarlas. Y todos terminamos con un paquete para de navajas, la más extraña de ellas es para “eliminar bello facial femenino” de toda la cara. Definitivamente un museo muy extraño. Ayer sábado fue mi primer “día semi libre” a marchas forzadas desde que el 14 de septiembre. Y digo a “marchas forzadas” porque sino simplemente no existe. Pero creo que ya era inaceptable el llevar más de un mes en Mino y no haber visitado con calma la segunda calle del centro histórico. Así que para el lunch fuimos a un restaurante tradicional de soba, donde comimos obviamente soba, con tempura de verduras, tofu de ajonjolí, y té de soba; todo delicioso, el lugar precioso, la cerámica y a vajilla de lo más linda, la chica preciosa, y todo hasta los números en japonés, ni una palabra en inglés. A sí que de no sé por Hisae, disfrutar todo eso hubiera sido imposible porque para empezar no sabríamos ni distinguir entre un restaurante y una casa privada. Y nuestro sábado continuo con la visita a esta calle con sus tienditas de antigüedades y curiosidades y sus muchos cafés con pastelerías. Mino es una pequeña ciudad/pueblo muy peculiar. Tiene tantos cafés y pastelerías como una ciudad, más de 5 sofisticadas tiendas de papel, un par de boutiques y una preciosa galería de arreglos florales. Casi todos los lugares con combinación de algo con un café: papelería con café, antigüedades con café, panadería con café y mercería… etc. Así que este sábado finalmente nos sentamos en uno de éstos lugarcitos a comer un pastel muy japonés: yo uno de matcha (te verde en polvo), y Zoë uno de “sweet potato” (Disculpen pero suena mejor que “pastel de camote”). Hoy domingo está lloviendo, la elegante y detallada señorita del pronóstico se equivocó hoy: llovió en la mañana, no en la noche. Espero que sea buena noticia porque mañana necesitamos buen clima para ir a Shirakawa-go. Hoy me espera un día tranquilo en el taller después de llamar a Andrea, mi hermana, por su cumpleaños, a mis abuelos y a Héctor. Creo que me presiona un poco que no he definido el resto de las piezas para la expo. Sólo tengo una y a la mitad, pero por lo menos es la principal. 'Lunes, 31 de octubre.' Shirakawa-go, finalmente te pude visitar. Este pueblito se quedó grabado en mi mente desde la primera vez que thumb|400px investigué la prefectura de Gifu en el internet: un pueblito de montaña, refugiado en un aislado y frío valle, sus habitantes se dedicaron a cultivar arroz y seda durante siglos, procesándolos y viviendo en unas casas de techos de dos aguas altísimos. Y tuvimos suerte, porque el domingo llovió todo el día, y llovió también intensamente mientras me quedaba dormida dudando de nuestra visita, deseando que lloviera toda el agua que hubiera en el cielo, para tener un día despejado en la mañana. Y sí, fue un día soleado y perfecto, tan perfecto que gozamos de una luz tan irreal que te hacía sentir en un sueño. thumb|left|350px|Camino a Shirakawa-go. El camino a Shirakawa-go subía hacia las montañas del norte, y mientras trascurrían los kilómetros en el auto, los árboles iban lentamente cambiando de color, como si avanzáramos en el tiempo; poco a poco aparecío o otoño con sus hojas doradas, anaranjadas, amarillas, y rojo carmín, y decir rojo carmín no es irreal, es completamente objetivo, porque los maples… los momiyi se convierten en rojo rubí. El otoño aquí no es solo bellísimo y difícil de creer, sino que te transporta a otro lugar donde el paisaje, el color y el espacio mismos parecen funcionar bajo otros parámetros. thumb|350px En el camino cruzamos montañas a través de muchos túneles y entre cada uno de ellos aparecía un bosque dorado o rojizo, divido por un río o una aldea, y después de un túnel de 11 km, la luz nos recibió con un valle cobrizo e iluminando entre gotas doradas de lluvia. Y sobre el pueblo y debajo de nosotros había un arco iris, y sí abajo, literalmente debajo de nosotros y el altísimo puente de la autopista. La banda de colores era amplísima y muy vívida; nunca imaginé poder pasar literalmente sobre un arco iris. Y cinco minutos después entramos al valle de Shirakawa-go donde desde un mirador podíamos ver las casas de dos aguas y los arrozales. Hoy Shirakawa-go es patrimonio mundial de la UNESCO (y claro obviamente un sitio muy turístico y popular, garantía de la UNESCO). Aún con los negocios de souvenirs baratos, los puestos de helado, los fotógrafos amateurs y los autos, Shirakawa-go es un sueño. Caminar entre sus casas, que flotan entre arrozales, estanques, huertos y manchas de flores, es como pasearse en una pintura de Bob Ross, pero no sólo ilustrando una simpática y feliz casita, sino la aldea entera. IMG_5657.jpg|Techos de paja. IMG_5666.jpg|Reflejo en el estanque. IMG_5669.jpg IMG_5673.jpg IMG_5671.jpg IMG_5675.jpg Y al final, después del paseo, una soba con verduras salvajes de bosque (no sé que eran pero eran desconocidas y sabrosas) y un helado de ajonjolí negro, Shirakawa-go nos despidió con un arco iris doble. Y nuestro camino de regreso a Mino fue también de regreso en el tiempo, porque aquí apenas empieza el otoño y promete ser también un sueño dorado: noviembre tendrá que ser un mes excepcional. Noviembre, el mes dorado. Categoría:Residencias Categoría:María Fernanda Barrero Categoría:Papel